Angels' Rest
by Tallemy
Summary: Pit never really needed a reason to appear in front of Pittoo's room with a pillow in his hand, and Pittoo had no reason to say no either. Yet, eventually everything good comes to an end... or not?


Sleeping with wings had always been problematic, as if they weren't made for humans.

They tended to get stuck in awkward positions. Other times, refused to fold against his body and whenever he turned or accidentally lay on them he would be woken up by a numbing feeling at dawn. But things had changed a lot for Dark Pit, or Pittoo for short, when he started getting a visitor who would often end up spending the night at his place.

However everything just got more complicated when another pair of wings were added to his misery on the tiny bed, that was barely enough for him.

Aside from the lack of space what came naturally wit Pit's presence, he more than often ended up silently cursing under his breath when he got a feathery white wing in his face in the middle of the night. And unlike him, Pit slept like a log so not even another war could woke him up; making Dark Pit stuck under his wing until he decided to turn, freeing the dark doppelgänger from suffocation.

Yet, he always agreed.

Whenever Pit came up with the idea, he just nodded to it. Because even if he said no, Pit would still turn up later that night, forcing his way under the blanket when he thinks the time is right and Dark Pit is already sleeping.

Furthermore, in a way, that nod prevented the various accidents that could've happened when the white winged angel woke him up.

Aside from the rather irritated and sleepy look, Pit's prize would be a kick or a punch, whatever suited the moment better. Though, this didn't stop him from trying again the next evening, getting the same treatment once he disturbed Dark Pit's slumber.

At first, it was kind of nice. The two of them had just enough room on the bed to be comfortable, but with time their bad sleeping habits started to resurface making it impossible to stay put next to each other. However Dark Pit wasn't free of sins either, without noticing he kept kicking in his sleep, quickly fighting off some invisible monsters before continuing his dream. Yet, the white angel never once told him about this though, leaving Pittoo in the belief that only one culprit existed.

"We should stop trying, you know. It clearly doesn't work," Dark Pit brought up the problem one night when both of them'd been woken up by the other's messy sleeping habit.

"What?" that was all Pit could manage to say before falling back into the bed.

"You shouldn't come over anymore."

This was enough to shake Pit out of his dazed state and freeze the atmosphere around them. It took him some time to grasp the situation, but it hit him sooner than things usually do.

"Why are you saying this now?" Pit was confused, not knowing what happened he felt scared and lost. But arguing with Pittoo was always a fruitless fight, like trying to push a donkey over a bridge.

Pittoo was silent for a while, slightly opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but soon closed it, thinking hard about his possible answer before settling with the most straightforward version.

With Pit, nothing else would work.

"It's our wings," Pittoo was the first one to spoke up. " Hard to explain, but they're just don't fit together like anything we do ends up in a disaster."

"That's the reason why we have to keep trying, isn't it?"

"No. We tried every possible sleeping position in the book, but whenever we are OK you start rolling around in your sleep and everything freaking falls apart."

"Oh ho. But only because you keep kicking _me_ almost all night," Dark Pit's face went blank as he stared at Pit. "You have an idea how much it hurts when you hit my shin?"

"Hey, and who gets to spit feathers all morning because someone is balding?"

"If I'm balding then you're balding too!" he huffed, hitting Pittoo with his wing "See? No bald spots."

"And this is the reason why we can't sleep next to each other! You keep pushing your wings into my face!"

"As I said I only turn because you keep kicking me! It hurts, a lot!"

"I do not kick in my sleep like some toddler!" Pittoo shot back, ruffling his feathers.

Instead answering, to prove his point Pit lifted the blanket, revealing that his legs, mostly his shins were indeed covered in bruises. Some were still purple, yet there were plenty of brown ones. And Dark Pit never saw them, or more like, he didn't notice them.

He'd hardly ever seen Pit without his boots and when he could, he was too preoccupied by the angel himself.

Pittoo muttered a faint sorry in defeat. It seemed, the problem was present on both sides.

"So, we should come up with a new idea. Don't even consider trying to escape," Pit grinned as if nothing happened, before leaning into him. Pittoo just let the weight push him down and in defeat he slumped back to his pillow.

"I just want to sleep," he grumbled, but didn't bother to give voice of his frustration anymore. Pit rolled onto his stomach resting his chin on Pittoo's chest.

"Are we good now?" inquired the white angel, pleased.

"Like this?" he asked playing with Pit's hair.

"Yep."

With Pit lying on Pittoo's stomach, they prevented their wings from getting in the way, while keeping Dark Pit's legs at bay in some way.

"But if I woke up before noon, you'll be sleeping-"

"One the floor, I know…" the brunet chuckled.

"No, in your own room," Pittoo feigned seriousness as he pulled Pit closer, falling asleep once again.

 **A/N: And, it's done. I think of this as my entry fic for the fandom! Sooo, hi, everyone! Nice to meet cha'! I kind of fell in love with this ship because after 3 years of waiting, I finally took KIU off my shelf to restart and this time, finish the game!**

 **I still have some pitcest stories up in my sleeves, tho! Until then, I hope you liked this small drabble! Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
